


The Cinderella

by sushi_and_spaghetti



Category: Cinderella - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Parents, Castles, Character Death, Child Abuse, Childhood Friends, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Dresses, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, French Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Gentle Kissing, Glass Slippers (Cinderella), Happy Ending, Hostage Situations, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Locked In, Loss of Parent(s), Old-Fashioned, Post-War, Pre-War, Running Away, Sloppy Makeouts, Talking Animals, Tea Parties, War, dont read the tags it spoils everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushi_and_spaghetti/pseuds/sushi_and_spaghetti
Summary: Theodora Tremaine, daughter of  Lord Tremaine was doomed from the start. Especially when she fell love with the disguised Prince of Englond.  She was of noble birth and a decreasing fortune. Even more so when her cruel stepmother spends most of the family's wealth on clothes and hats for her ugly daughter and cruel and devilish son.Theodora's stepmother never liked Edward (the disguised prince) something wasn't right. Only the new Lady Tremain suspected that the boy that came to supper every so often was the prince. And she did not want Theodora to end up with him. What will happen? Will Theadora end up with the prince? Read on to find out!Disclaimer: Some of these characters are based off of the old movie of Cinderella and The Brother's Grimm fairytale but I came up with Theodora, Edward, and the fairy godmother (obviously I don't own the fairy godmother but this variation of her).
Relationships: Cinderella/Prince





	1. Prologue: A New World

The eleven-year-old prince of Englond sat in his chair, as usual. Head leaning on his fist, as usual. And he stared out the stained glass window in his room (depicting a teacher instructing his rather large-headed pupils) that overlooked the land his father owned as the King. As usual, which was even more boring since he was studying the long line of his family tree. What was worse was that his tutor—which was stubborn and blamed any possible thing on the prince whether or not it was his fault—always seemed to talk in a slow monotone that always lulled Prince Edward to sleep. 

Edward was distracted so he didn't even notice that Master Drearyday had stopped talking about Edward's fifth great-grandmother's seventh cousin's great-uncle's treason to the Throne. Or something like that, for Edward had lost track after the third great. The young Prince was so lost in thought that he was unaware of the glare Master Drearyday was giving him, with a long foot tapping the wooden flooring. 

"Prince Edward! Stop staring out of that window and concentrate on your studies! We have been over this countless times. You must always have constant vigilance!" Master Drearyday shouted at Edward. "You are the Crown Prince and if you are to become the future King, Englond is in trouble. Considering that you can't even remember the name of your sixth great grandfather. And not to mention you haven't gotten top marks on any mathematics test for the past year!" 

"I'm so sorry Master Drearyday. But the name of my sixth great grandfather is King Jonathan Christian Martin the eighth." He immediately felt smug when he saw the look of surprise on his tutor's face. Which meant he had got the name right. "It must be truly painful for you to see me fail in my studies." Edward mocked in a sardonic tone. He knew he would pay for his insolence later but he didn't care. He was so fed up with being treated like his head was full of stuffing. And he actually was very skilled with math he just didn't feel like learning something he already knew. 

"Now don't you get smart with me boy," Drearyday said in a warning tone of voice. 

"What is your mastership going to do? Tell my father? Ah, because you know what a temper he has this time of year." Master Drearyday just glowered for he knew that Edward had scored a point. King Howard IV spent far too much time in his study drinking fine wine, smoking expensive cigars and doing paperwork; he hardly gave a devils inch for his four children. Edward was the oldest of his three sisters. Their mother had lived long enough to name the three little girls and died soon after. Only Edward and his father remembered Queen Mary. 

The triplets were only two but already getting lost in the grand castle. Edward loved Isla, Mia, and Elena very much and spent all his free time playing with them. He was reminded daily by his sisters' maid that it was very un-princely for him to play with dolls with the little princesses but Prince Edward did not care. His sisters needed him. They had no family except him to love them. Edward would not let them be affected by their fathers' heartlessness. 

* * * * 

When the royal family had finished dinner Edward retired to his room to sulk. He was done with his stupid father and how he acted like he actually loved him. Yeah right. Since when had the King loved any of his children? 

Edward stormed around his large room. He picked up large history books and hurled them at the walls, he chucked shoes at the door and ripped up his homework. After he finished a well-earned tantrum he sat on the edge of his bed and cried into his hands.

Standing up he glanced out the window. It was well past evening but the sun still hadn't fallen down under the hills to rest. He walked over to his window and stood there for a while contemplating his choices. He could stay here or he could run away. No father to tell him to be a prince, he could explore the world and actually enjoy life. 

Smiling to himself he unlatched the wide window and stared at the long way down. He gulped. Edward had climbed vines before but not from this great height. Closing his eyes he stepped out onto the ledge and without looking down he climbed down three stories. When his feet touched the ground he breathed a sigh of relief and leaned against the stone wall of the castle. Glancing around he caught sight of a palace guard and hid in an alcove between two rather large stones in the wall behind him. 

When the guard passed he hid in a wagon that was marked for departure with a stamp of a quill meaning that the wagon was heading for a wealthy town. (A quill was a symbol for a town with poets, writers, and nobles). He sat behind a stack of parchment and just in time as the wagon lurched into motion. 

Thirty minutes later the wagon still hadn't stopped and Edward could feel his eyelids drooping. Seconds later and Edward was fast asleep breathing peacefully.

When he woke up the wagon was parked on the pathway leading to a large three-story house, with ivy growing up the walls. Not as small as a regular house but almost as big as a manor house. 

Rubbing his eyes he opened his heavily lidded eyes. As he looked around he saw two men standing several yards away. The driver of the wagon was obviously the man in overalls and a straw hat. The man standing next to him screamed wealth and high maintenance. He had neatly combed white-blonde hair with a monocle in his left eye. As they talked the gentleman fiddled with the ends of his walrus mustache and kept pulling out his pocket watch as if he had better things to do. Edward started to stand but the wagon creaked ominously. He ducked behind the stack of parchment as soon as the men glanced his way. 

He had to get out of this wagon so he could explore the world around him. He tried to jump out of the wagon and roll underneath it, as soon as he hit the ground. It didn't turn out as graceful as he would have liked. He fell to the ground bruising his hip bone and scooted under the wagon with a moan of pain. Thankfully the men were so deep in conversation that they didn't notice the prince falling to the dusty ground. 

He pulled himself to his elbows and looked at his surroundings. To his left, there was a green field with tall grass that would have reached to mid-thigh of an adult. And to his right, he saw a pastor that held about a dozen horses varying in color. He would have better luck hiding out in the grass. He tried not to dwell on what could be lurking in the deep grassy glade. 

Taking a deep breath he crouched down bolting for cover in the brush and tripped over something very much alive. 

"Hey watch it!" An indignant little voice said. Sitting up Edward rubbed his head and saw a little girl around eight or nine crouched down on all fours glaring at him. 

She had brilliantly white blonde hair just like the man with the walrus mustache. He realized this was probably his daughter. The only difference was that she had twigs and leaves embedded in the two long braids down her back. Her hair would probably reach her calves if her hair hadn't been braided. He blushed slightly at the thought of her with her hair down. The girl sat up and rubbed her back still glowering at him. 

"What was that for? You just scared the poor little guy. I almost caught him, but thanks to you I might not find him again." Edward was surprised that she didn't think it was out of the ordinary to be tripped over. She didn't seem to have a shy bone in her body.

Before she crouched back down she brushed off her filthy dress that must have been a light blue at one point. It was hard to tell. The dress had either been cleaned too many times to keep its color or it was just really, really old. The dress was far to small for her and reached the middle of her calf. 

He looked away from her bare legs and focused on her muddy face. "I-I am really sorry." He muttered, but this time meaning it with a full heart. 

"Well, you should be. Who do I have the honor of meeting? I am the daughter of Lord Tremaine, Theodora Tremaine." With this, she stood up and curtsied. The grass hardly brushed the top of her head  
Yep, she was definitely the daughter of a noble, a rather dirty one at that, but nobility all the same. "I am the son of-" He paused. He couldn't tell her he was the prince, he needed to come up with a story fast. "I am the son of Lord King." He tried to swallow a mischievous grin at the insolence of the last name and mostly succeeded in hiding it. "Edward Charles King."

Theodora looked at him suspiciously. "I am not familiar with that name. I have never heard of any Kings living around here." She folded her arms and looked down at him since he was still sitting on the ground.

"Well, that's because my family has just moved here from the city." He was surprised at how quickly the lie came to his lips but he had lied countless times to his father. He dropped his head as if he was sad to think about what he was going to say next. Which was true, he would just be stretching the truth a bit. "You see I have no friends; even at my old home. My father told me to get acquainted with the area and that I couldn't come back until I made a friend. Father means well but he just rushes to things a little to fast." 

He looked to see if she believed him. Theodora had dropped her hands to the side and looked abashed for yelling at him. Edward felt a pang of guilt but he quickly brushed it aside. The loss of the critter she had been looking for, far behind she knelt down next to him. She patted his shoulder, giving him a knowing look.

"It's ok. I can relate. I only have two friends, but I know how it feels to have no one who likes you." When he looked at her again he saw that she had a thoughtful look on her face. She lifted his chin so that they were looking at each other in the eyes. She beamed at him, "I have an amazing idea!" She squealed. "What if we became friends? Then I would have three friends! I mean it's not like I'm counting. It would be great for you too!" Edward gaped at her. He had never had a friend. He felt a happy twist behind his sternum and he knew that they were going to be great friends. Theodora looked sad again and put her hands in her lap. "I will understand if you do not want to be my friend. Hardly anyone does. Kids my age think I'm bizarre." She whispered and turned her head away.

Frantic he quickly said, "No! That would be amazing! I would love to have a friend." As he said friend Edward savored the feeling of the word in his mouth. Theodora immediately brightened and gave him a broad smile that warmed Edward to the core.

"Really?" She didn't wait for a reply and rambled on, "Before we can officially be friends you need to prove yourself." She was serious now, the quick change between mannerisms was uncanny. "Ok first, you need to help me find Gus since you scared him off." 

"Who's Gus?" Edward asked not daring to laugh at such a ridiculous name. She would probably punch his nose.

"Gus is a fat brown mouse that wears a yellow shirt that's much too small for him. He also has a little yellow hat. Though I am not sure if he still has it on." Edward would have laughed but the look on Theodora's face was almost daring him to. He held his tongue.

"Um... how exactly are we to catch... this Gus?"

"Oh, that part is simple. All we have to do is hold out a piece of cheese and call his name. But do not yell because that would only scare him more." As she spoke she pulled two pieces of cheese out of a skirt pocket he had overlooked. He looked at the yellow cheese incredulously. How on earth was a mouse smart enough to come when called? Edward decided that Theodora Tremaine was not someone you wanted to question.

"Ok, where do we start?" Edward asked uncertainty. 

Theodora pointed behind him, "I saw him run that way after you scared him." The bitterness had left her voice, which Edward was grateful for. Edward got to his feet and the two of them started trudging through the thick grass. As they walked Edward lost all sense of direction but Theodora seemed to know where she was going. 

Even though he felt ridiculous, Edward called out to the unseen mouse-mainly because he didn't want to hurt his new friend's feelings. About three minutes later he heard a rustling sound off to his left. He placed a hand on Theodora's shoulder indicating she should stop. Crouching down he held out his hand.

"Come here, Gus. It's ok." As he whispered soothing words, a little fat mouse with a yellow shirt and hat came out. He had scurried out of the grass and stopped nose twitching. Edward surprised that it had actually worked held out the piece of cheese. Standing upon its plump little legs took the piece of cheese in his forepaws. 

"Why thank you kind chap." The mouse said in a chipper high pitched voice; tipping his pointed hat. Edward looked at the mouse in amazement. Was he losing his mind? Mice could not speak. But then Theodora spoke back to the mouse as if it was the most natural thing in the world. 

"There you are! I have been worried sick!" She looked at the mouse sternly like he had committed something extremely wrong. 

"I'm sorry Thea, but the maid chased me out of the house with a broom." Bending down Theodora scooped him up into her hands and put him in her pocket. Finally, Edward was out of his stooper and was able to speak again.

"The mouse! He-he spoke!" Edward stammered, the mouse popped his head out of Theodora's pocket and looked up at the girl.

"He's not very sharp is he?" Gus said in a carrying whisper. Edward looked at Gus indignantly. Before he could say anything, Theodora spoke on his behalf.

"Gus, don't be rude. He has never met a mouse that can speak before. I'm sure it has come as quite a shock," Edward silently agreed. 

They started heading back to the house, the mouse keeping them informed on every detail about what it was like living in Tremaine's house. From how well the food supply was to the mice monarchy. Edward was very interested in the subject and thought it was more fun to learn about mice royalty then human royalty.

When they reached the house Edward paused. He couldn't very well walk into her house prince or not. Friend or not, he couldn't go into her house.

"What's wrong?" Theodora asked with concern written all over her face.

"Theodora it was really nice to meet you, but I can't just barge into your house. I would love to but I don't think your parents would let a stranger like me go into there house." Theodora didn't look convinced.

"Oh don't be silly. Of course, they will let you come in. They might even let you stay for dinner!" Her face brightened at the idea. Before he could protest she had grabbed his hand and was dragging him to the house. She stopped at the steps that lead to the doorstep. 

"Wait here." She said kindly, giving his hand a squeeze. Edward blushed. She did not seem to notice as she burst through the door to her home.

He stood at the front step for ten long minutes and was just about to turn and leave when the man with the monocle and walrus mustache appeared in the doorway with a fatherly smile on his face.

"Theodora has told me that she is your only friend," had a deep, kindly voice that was not mocking. "Please come in, we can get you cleaned up and of course you'll stay for dinner." With a smile, he took hold of his shoulder and lead him through the finely furnished rooms. There were paintings of scowling relatives and antics of everything and anything you could imagine. Lord Tremaine took him up a red velvet staircase and finally lead him to a fairly large washroom. It wasn't as big as the ones in the palace but it was still large. 

"I'll leave you here to undress and get bathed," with that the Lord left Edward to think.

* * * * 

A half-hour later Edward finished his bath and was dressed in the fine clothes he had found set aside for him. Trying to remember how to get back to the dining room he ran into a plump, grandmotherly maid. She pointed him in the right direction with a warm smile and twinkle in her eye. Something wasn't right with the old lady, but he forgot all about the odd maid when he saw the great expanse of the dining room. He found the dining room set for four. The table was immensely long and looked ridiculous with only four plates set out on it. The table was meant for feasts and balls, not for a small family. All the same, he walked to the far end and waited for the Tremaine's to join him for supper. 

Lord and Lady Tremaine appeared first. Lord Tremaine gestured for him to sit to his right. Lord Tremaine sat at the head of the table while Lady Tremaine sat on his left across the table from Edward. The doors opened again and with what seemed to be the entire servant staff, carrying platers of delicious mouth-watering food. There were lamb chops, Yorkshire pudding, roast beef, pie and mash with parsley liquor, Shepherd's pie and countless other delicacies. Edward's stomach rumbled in anticipation of the food. 

When the door opened again Edward couldn't help but gasp. Theodora walked into the dining room. She wore a light pink dress that went beautifully with her hair. Her earlobes were detached and though she had rose-colored diamond dangly earrings her ears didn't droop down. Rather stuck up a little. They were really quite cute. He blushed and noticed that Theodora actually looked even more adorable when she was freshened up. For one thing, there were no more twigs in her hair and was now in a bun on the top of her head. Her face was smudge less and her dress fit her much better then the first dress Edward saw her in. When she saw him looking she smirked and gave a curtsy so deep it was mocking. 

"How do you do Lord King? It is a pleasure to see you in my humble home. I do hope it is not too rustic for your liking?" Theodora said in mock concern. Edward gaped at her and shut his mouth to look at her parents to see if this was normal behavior. Her parents just rolled their eyes and smiled apologetically at him. Edward smiled and tucked into his supper, just as Theodora sat in the empty chair next to him. His heart gave a skip when Theodora reached across him to grab some food and he caught a whiff of rose water and some other flowery scent. 

As dinner continued Edward came to the conclusion that this was what a real family looked like. Laughing at jokes even when they were bad and keeping a good conversation. He was going to get along well with this family. For once in his life, he felt loved and cared for. And he had a new best friend. 


	2. Chapter One: Until Death Do We Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiya peeps! So I forgot to say this in the chapter before but this isn't really edited? Like I don't have a beta or anything so any mistakes you see are on me and if you could just leave me a quick comment correcting any mistakes you see! That would be super helpful! Welp hope you enjoy this chapter!

Theodora sat at her desk in her room waiting anxiously for her lessons to end. Lady Aida was an excellent teacher but she was a little overwhelming when it came to the topic of death. Theodora was usually fine with Lady Aida’s melodrama but it got tiring after a while. Especially when she talked about depression and bloody wars. She seemed to like those topics a little too much. 

Besides, that wasn’t why Theodora wanted her lessons to end. Today was the day Edward would be coming for dinner. He was fifteen now but he still came two or three times a week to visit. His visits were especially more welcoming since Lady Tremaine had caught a bad bout of pneumonia two weeks ago. Theodora hadn’t seen much of her mother since she got sick. She had been retiring to her rooms more and more frequently. Theodora was starting to get worried but the doctors and her father kept telling her everything would be fine. They were no doubt sugar coating what they told her, but Theodora just played along. Just thinking about it made her tear up. Quickly she wiped away a tear that had leaked out of her closed eyes.

Her attention caught on a figure making its way up the pathway leading to the front of the house. It couldn’t be Edward; it was much too early for him to come. It was still the middle of the day. But low and behold it was indeed Edward King making his way to the house. 

She smiled for what seemed to be the first in years at the thought of seeing him again. Jumping out of her seat she bolted for the door but Lady Aida blocked her way.

“Now now, where do you think you are off to young Lady Tremaine?” Lady Aida asked in a high simpering voice that made Theodora’s ears hurt. “You have not finished your lessons for the day. We still have to talk about the bloody battle that happened on the very soil this house was built on.” Her eyes turned dreamy at the thought of recounting the horrific tale. 

“I am so sorry Lady Aida, that does sound quite thrilling,” Theodora gagged on the inside, “but I really must go visit my mother. I have heard that she is not doing any better and I must see her before dinner.” Theodora did not have to pretend to look sad for she truly did feel very melancholy about her mother’s well-being. However, she was not going to visit her mother. She was tired of that dead look her mother’s eyes had taken on in recent days. She didn’t feel like talking to a person that did not care that Theodora was pouring her heart out into the visits and begging her mother not to leave her. She knew it was selfish of her but she wasn’t mad at her mother. Quite contrary, she had lost hope of her mother ever recovering. 

Lady Aida’s demeanor changed immediately and she gave Theodora an unexpected hug. Lady Aida was not the kind of person to give hugs, even if it was short-lived. Hurriedly letting go of Theodora she nodded to her and let her pass. Theodora picked up the skirts of her baby blue dress and bolted down the stairs through the parlor and into the front hall. Pausing to catch her breath she fixed the single braid that ran down to her thighs and tucked a long stray hair behind her ear. 

Since she had turned thirteen she always seemed to be worried about her appearance in front of boys. And especially, in front of Edward. She had started to notice little things about him. Like the way, he messed up his curly brown hair when it seemed to become too tame, or the crooked grin he always seemed to reserve for her. The way the left side of his mouth curved higher than the right side of his mouth when he smiled. 

What was worse, was that every time Theodora was around him her words always became jumbled up and even she could hardly tell what she was trying to say half the time she was with Edward. Then he would smile at her affectionately, making Theodora's heart skip a beat.

She didn’t know what was wrong with her. Yes, they had known each other for most of the later years of their childhood but that certainly did not mean they would enter some kind of romantic relationship. Taking a deep breath, she opened the heavy oak doors to the sunny day. As soon as she set foot outside, two of her father’s huge bloodhounds came barreling around the side of the house. They had adopted Theodora as their master and had become useless hunting dogs since they would start whining if they couldn’t catch Theodora’s scent. 

It was unheard of for girls to go hunting, so Theodora couldn’t very well come with the dogs. Having given up, Lord Tremaine had let Theodora keep the dogs. Bruno and Major jumped up and down trying to lick her face but only succeeded in knocking her to the ground. This didn’t bother the dogs, as much as it did Theodora. Bruno barked happily and both dogs started licking every inch of her face and neck. Theodora started to giggle and tried and failed to push the gigantic dogs off her. Although Bruno and Major looked ferocious they were actually very affectionate. Laughing so hard she was crying Theodora finally managed to sit up. When she heard a bark of laughter she hurriedly jumped to her feet. Looking around she saw Edward doubled over. She blushed profusely and cleared her throat in an annoyed manner. 

“I did—not think—” That was all Theodora could understand over Edward's wheezing mirth. With an exaggerated scowl on her face and a thumping heart, she walked over to Edward who had collapsed on the earthy ground with his hands clutching his stomach. Once he had calmed down enough he could breathe normally, he wiped his eyes with the heel of his hand and placed his arms behind his head; as if it was completely normal to lay in a driveway. 

He grinned up at the disapproving Theodora. “I do not think I have ever laughed that hard in my life.”  
“Oh, you do flatter me. It was nothing.” Theodora mocked him, batting her eyelashes. Chuckling to himself, Edward jumped to his feet. Taking her hand he kissed it. Theodora felt her face turn pink, but she just ignored it. He dropped her hand and bowed, still bowing he looked up.

“The pleasure was mine my dear lady,” Theodora rolled her eyes. “Would you accompany me on a stroll around this lovely land”? 

“You are too kind! Seeing as this is my land, however, I will deign to walk with you.” Edward straightened up smiling to himself as if he had accomplished something great. Instinctively Theodora took his hand and before Edward could react—or see her blush—she started leading the way to a green grove that was located behind the mansion. 

As they walked Edward talked mockingly about his tutor Master Drearyday. Theodora laughed at Edward’s description of the old man. According to Edward, Master Drearyday resembled an old bat. His face was saggy so he always looked like he was frowning all the time and he had a short stubby nose, that looked like someone had pasted a bright red tomato in the middle of his face. 

For a while, they walked in silence listening to the gentle breeze rustling the leaves in the trees all around them. The grass blades swayed in a dance that only they knew the steps to and the squirrels started coming home to their burrows for the night. 

They stopped walking simultaneously as they reached a river bed lined with foxtails. Theodora let go of Edward’s hand and sat down in the moist soil; not caring if her dress got dirty. Edward seemed to feel the same way about getting dirt on his pants since he sat down next to her.

Across the river, they saw a mother duck and her ducklings get out of the water; doing a little shake to get all the water off their feathers. Sometimes Theodora wished she could be an animal. Not having to give a care about the world. Having the whole day to herself. The only downside would be that she wouldn't be able to talk to Edward. The thought of spending even more than a week without seeing Edward made her heartache, which was something she didn't normally feel. 

Tentatively Theodora leaned against Edward. At the same moment, he slipped his hand across her waist. Theodora felt her heart skip a beat. She felt so nervous. Theodora and Edward had held hands as long as she could remember but when they got older less and less. This was the most physical contact she had ever had with him. Which wasn't necessarily a bad thing. 

She realized it had been a while since either one of them had spoken. Although what they would talk about she didn’t know. Not knowing what else to do Theodora turned toward Edward. She opened her mouth but before she could say anything Edward kissed her. Not a kiss on the cheek but one full on the lips. It wasn’t a long kiss but the feeling of his lips pressed against hers was just blissful. She wanted to keep kissing him but against her better judgment, she broke away. Edward's ears turned bright red and he mumbled something unintelligible under his breath. 

Without meeting Theodora’s eyes he stuttered, “I--Uh… Um-- I’m sorry-- I uh-- I didn’t-.” Before he could finish Theodora cut him off with another kiss. She put as much feeling into the kiss as she could. All the worry and sadness she had felt the last few weeks melted away as she was wrapped in Edwards’s loving arms. 

This time they were interrupted by a servant calling them to dinner. When she looked at Edward, he had a mischievous smile and a sly glint in his eyes. 

“We should probably go to dinner now.” Edward stood up and helped the blushing Theodora to her feet. Without meeting each other’s eyes, they walked to the house hand in hand. 

* * *

Dinner was a very interesting affair as Lord Tremaine didn't seem to quite be himself. He was distracted and hardly touched his food. And when someone asked him a question, well it would go something like this.

“Good evening Lord Tremaine. Are you doing well”? Edward asked, then taking a bite of potato. Theodora sat to Edwards left and her father at the head of the table.

“Yes yes, the weather was quite lovely today,” Lord Tremaine answered with a distracted nod of the head. Edward raised an eyebrow at Theodora and tried once again.

“Uh… yes, the weather was… quite lovely, as you put it. But are you feeling yourself”?

“No, no. Spent the whole day in my study. Wasn't allowed to visit my wife you see.” Edward raised his eyebrows, cleared his throat, and continued to eat his food. They continued dinner in silence with an occasional odd comment from Lord Tremaine. 

Dessert was just being brought in right as the doctor for Lady Tremaine came bursting through the doors knocking over several kitchen maids. He looked pained and exhausted. After he had caught his breath he hurriedly walked over to Lord Tremaine and whispered something in his ear.  
Lord Tremaine froze, his fork clattering to the table. A half-second later he got up and ran to the doors without saying a word to anyone. Theodora's face melted into a worried expression as she thought of all the dreadful things that could have happened. Then it hit her. She got up fast causing her chair to screech against the marble, “It’s mother, isn't it…” she whispered to no one in particular and ran to catch up with her father. 

“Theodora, wait!” exclaimed Edward. But the doors of the dining room were already closing behind her. As she reached her mother's bed chambers she saw the door ajar and hesitantly peeked through. Theodora immediately stumbled back as tears started streaming down her cheeks. She couldn't get the image of her father cradling her mother's lifeless body out of her head it was too much to take in. 

She didn’t look up as she ran away from her mother’s room and kept her eyes glued to the floor, not wanting Edward or anyone else to see her red face. She finally found her way to the door that led to who knows where. When she caught the scent of flowers and shrubbery and Theodora knew that she was in the gardens. 

Once Theodora was outside she ran even harder, not caring where she was going so long as it was away from people. She heard Edward coming out after her, yelling her name but it only made her run faster. She felt guilty for treating him this way and she could tell that Edward was worried out of his mind but right now but Theodora just wanted to be alone. Suddenly her foot caught on a fallen branch causing her to trip but luckily managed to catch herself. 

Edward was gaining on her, hardly a step behind her. As she continued to run through the gardens Theodora wondered where she was headed to. It was hard to see through the tears but that didn’t stop her from running. Once more she tripped on her skirts, this time unable to catch herself. With an outstretched hand, Edward wrapped his arm around Theodora’s waist and managed to pull her towards him. Losing his balance he fell backward on the earthy ground, pulling Theodora down with him. 

She buried her face into Edwards’s warm chest, not caring about the position they were in, and started crying harder. Edward murmured comforting words and rubbed her back soothingly. They stayed like that for some time and when she had stopped crying Edward sat up with Theodora in his lap. 

Finally, her adrenaline faded away and a wave of exhaustion rolled over her. She was much too tired to stand up no matter how much she wanted to, to run away somewhere no one could find her. And Theodora felt safe in Edward's arms she did not want to ever leave. She was exhausted and could not keep her eyes open a second longer. Theadora drifted off into a dreamless sleep wrapped in warm arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya peeps!!! Updates will most likely be slow but anyways! Hope you enjoyed this and um I'll see you in the next chapter!


End file.
